guiding_gamersfandomcom-20200214-history
LiEat Chpt 1 Guide
Controls Arrow Keys/Numpad - Move Around Z/Spacebar - Interact/Select X''' - Open Inventory/Menu Characters #Teobaldo Leonhearts "Leo" #Efina #Carol #Keith Rigfire #Rachel Rigfire #Rosalie #Levin Equipment '''Teobaldo Leonhearts "Leo" - Big Liar, Knife, Serrated Knife, Legendary Knife Efina - Cake, Dragon Aura, Small Macaron, Legendary Cake Walkthrough Day 1 Once you've arrived in town, go to the house with the white boxes in front. Check the drawers to get a Serrated Knife and a Small Macaron. Go out and go inside the house above the one we just exited. Check the drawers to get a Big Liar and a Dragon Aura. Talk with the girl, Carol. After talking to her, go to the house with a guy in front of the door. Before speaking with him, carefully examine what's around the house. ' '''Check out the broken light to get a '''Legendary Cake' and a Legendary Knife. Talk with the man. We learn that the man's name is Keith Rigfire. Go back to the informant, Carol. After going outside, Leo will leave Efi. Playing as Efi, go to the left most house on the bottom corner. Go inside and talk to the blue-haired girl. Go to the library after hearing her request and talk to the cat, Levin. Go back to the informant, and she'll say that she has a game. Play, and listen carefully to what she says: "Ho! Hup, hup... Ha!" –Carol Choose "Behind" and you'll get a Cookie. Go to Keith's house and talk to him. Efina will make him tell her three lies. Defeat the one that is a lie: "I finished making dinner!" Talk to Keith after defeating the Little Lie. We learn that Keith has a sister named Rachel. Go to the very left and look in one of the cabinets. There's candy in one of them, so take it once you find it, and you will obtain a Tea Candy. Go into Rachel's room and talk with her. Defeat the Little Lie: "No! No!" Go back to Leo and Efi's rented house and talk with Leo. Category:Walkthrough Night 1Category:Guide Talk to the informant, Carol. Return to Leo and Efina's house and sleep in the right bed. Sleeping in Leo's bed, well... "...You're bed's on the other side, idiot." –Leo Check out the Back Alley. Talk to Rosalie. After talking to her, return to Leo and Efina's home. Day 2 Go outside and talk to Rosalie again. Go talk to Keith, then talk to Rachel. Go to the back alley and talk to Neil. Once you play as Efina, defeat the Little Lies if you like. Go to the Library and read the book on the table. Go talk to Rachel. Go to the house on the right of Leo and Efina's house and talk to Neil. Leave after the cutscene to be reunited with Leo. Night 2 Go talk to Keith. Defeat the Little Lies: "the wolf's scary" and "didn't go outside". After defeating the Little Lies, talk to Keith again. Try to leave. Read the book on the table near Keith's room. Go into Keith's room and read the dark book on the table. Exit the room and try to go into Rachel's room. Defeat the three Little Lies. After defeating them, try to avoid the big Lie on the way to the Kitchen. Go into the door on the way to the back door in the Kitchen, still avoiding the big Lie. Check out the bookshelf. As soon as you're in the town, go to the Back Alley and fight the Liar. Endings Bad Ending #1 Go to the Back Alley after talking to Carol on the first night. Bad Ending #2 Lose to the final boss fight. Good Ending Win to the final boss fight.